1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an electrophotographical copying machine having a function for selecting copying papers suitable for documents to be copied automatically.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known an electro-photographical copying machine having such an auto-paper selection (APS) function as mentioned above.
In this type of copying machine, a size of document is detected at first when said APS mode is designated. If it provides an auto-document feeder (ADF), each document size is detected accompanied with operation of ADF.
Thereafter, one of paper feeding means wherein copying papers having a size suitable for the detected document size is selected before starting copying operation.
Although, if, in the machine, no paper feeding means hold a copying paper having a size suitable for the detected document size before starting copying operation and no paper feeding means is selected, the operation is interrupted thereby, and, before the copying paper having the size suitable therefor is set, the copying operation can not be started.
Meanwhile, in the many sheets of the documents to be copied, if the number of the document which is detected that no paper feeding means having the suitable copying paper is selected is only one, it is tiresome for the one document to change the paper feeding means set into the feeding opening to another. It is extremely inconvenient for users to force such a change operation of the paper feeding means.